rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Surge
The Cheval Surge is a four-door electric compact sedan in'' Grand Theft Auto V''. Design This car appears to be heavily influenced by the Chevrolet/Holden Volt hybrid sedan. The front end of this car features a dominant chrome-finished central grille formation, which increases in width with height along the front. There is a blue light around both grille formations that is on once the car has been turned on. At the bottom of the formation there is a shallow, central vent which spans half the bumper width. Either side of this vent there are equally shallow vents, whose inner edges are parallel to the outer edge of the central formation. The lower edges of the headlamp units coincide with the lower edge of the main grille. The upper edge of the headlamp units coincides with the top edge of the central formation. The curves that form the edges for the bonnet/ hood elevation run from a top corner of the formation to its corresponding corner of the windscreen. The front fascia bears a slight resemblance to that of the Honda Insight. Performance The Surge has a front wheel drive drivetrain. It has a decent top speed, thanks to the powerful electric motor driving the front wheels. Since it has no transmission, the electric motor directly drives the wheels, which results in a very quick throttle response, allowing the Surge to accelerate much more quickly than other cars. Although technically not considered a performance car, the vehicle has excellent on-road handling, and its good weight distribution and suspension allows it to take corners without spinning out of control, although understeer may become an issue at higher speeds. The only downside to this car is its mediocre durability; the Surge can withstand very few hits before its wheels lock up. Modifications GTA V Gallery Surge-GTAV-Front.png|Front quarter view (Rear quarter view). Surge,Cheval.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Surge_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior First person view in GTA V Enhanced version Locations GTA V *Often spawns in Hawick, Strawberry, and West Vinewood. *If you switch to Franklin, he might get a scenario getting stuck in Downtown Vinewood with a Surge behind him. Trivia *The name of the Surge is a reference to its inspiration, the Chevrolet Volt. The words "surge" and "volt" are synonymous with electricity. *Despite the Volt being a hybrid, the Surge is fully electric. **Its all-electric engine may be inspired by one of Chevrolet Volt's competitor (namely, the Nissan Leaf, which is also an all-electric compact car). *The default radio stations for the Surge are FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM. *Surge means "Arises" in Portuguese and Spanish, derived from the Latin word "surgo" - to get up/stand up. *It is one of ten electric-powered vehicles in the series, the other vehicles are the RC cars, Baggage Handler, Caddy, Ventoso, Forklift, Airtug, Voltic and Khamelion. *The Surge and the Bullet share the same rim design. *Like the Dilettante, the Surge will run quietly until its speed is high, then it makes sounds like an overheating fan. * Despite the fact that the Surge is an all-electric vehicle, on the PS4 and Xbox One version of GTA V it is possible to see a gas gauge on the dash board while in first person. Navigation }} de:Surge es:Surge